Candidates of Handholding
by KirbySage18
Summary: It's been a whole month since Nepgear and Uni became a couple. And ever since then, it's been nothing but good times for the two Candidates. However, they soon find that they are missing something in their relationship. So, Nepgear and Uni decide to set off towards the location of the two individuals that could help with their situation. The Loweean Basilicom. (Two-shot)


**This fanfiction contains Handholding. Be warned.**

 **Quick notes, as well. This'll be a twoshot, but I don't know when I'm going to update this again. Also, if you don't recognize me, I also write Extradimension Peashy. Unfortunately, I have not made any progress on the next chapter due to exams and the like, so there might be a small wait for the next chapter. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, with that out of the way, enjoy this nice fluffy story!**

* * *

It has been a full month since Nepgear and Uni had become a couple. It took a lot of bravery from the two CPU Candidates to make it happen. They both had feelings for the other for a good while prior, but they were initially nervous at the idea of it. Two CPU Candidates from different nations, dating? The very idea was absurd. Add in the possibility of rejection, and neither of the two were willing to profess their feelings to the other.

Fast forward to a month ago, and the CPUs and Candidates were having a sleepover in the Planeptune Basilicom. It was a fun time for everyone there; Ram and Rom pulling pranks on the workers, Blanc brainstorming ideas for her next novel, Neptune and Noire actually managing to hold a conversation that wasn't interrupted the former's silliness or the latter's huffiness, and Vert trying to convince Nepgear and Uni to become her little sisters, all ending with a massive game marathon that they all participated in.

The fun did have to end eventually, however, as night soon came. Sleeping arrangements were made as to where Nepgear ended up both sharing her room and her bed with Uni. Maybe it was because of the close contact with each other or the fun time that they had just had, but the two Candidates had suddenly built up the courage to confess. They both sat up from the bed, faced the other Candidate and managed to admit their love. At the exact same time.

Words could not describe how happy and relieved they both were.

Surprisingly, all of their friends who had come to the sleepover were incredibly supportive, especially Vert who said she was ecstatic at the idea of having two little sisters in a incestuous relationship, for some odd reason. Neptune just slapped her sister's back, saying 'It's about time!', much to the younger sister's embarrassment. Noire, while initially blushing and stuttering like mad, congratulated Uni as well. Blanc simply applauded them both on the accomplishment, Rom and Ram doing the same.

Of course, Nepgear and Uni were still a bit worried about the prospect of dating since not only were they CPU Candidates, but they were also from different nations, which would could possibly cause conflict between Planeptune and Lastation. Histoire, however, assured the two, explaining that there was no way for the Shares of the two nations. In fact, the Oracle stated that it would most likely _raise_ the Shares of both Planeptune and Lastation.

And from then on, Nepgear and Uni started to go out. It was a slow start; starting with them going on walks together more often, to them sleeping over at the other's Basilicom weekly, until they grew confident enough to go on planned dates with each other. By that point, everyone knew about the two dating Candidates, both close friends and civilians. And as Histoire expected, the Shares in Planeptune and Lastation rose by a fair amount.

Nothing had gone awry.

Nepgear and Uni still loved each other.

Everything was going great...

Right?

Well, saying that Nepgear and Uni _weren't_ happy would be a lie of magnitude greater than Uzume shouting through her megaphone at the top of her lungs. Whilst not for that long, the time Nepgear and Uni have been spending together as girlfriends are some of the best in their entire life. However, they both found that they were missing _something_ in their relationship. _Something_ that they couldn't quite identify until recently.

And that thing was **intimacy**.

Nepgear and Uni wanted to get closer to each other.

As in, _they wanted to do the 'lewd' together._

And so they tried and tried, but each attempt would end in failure.

They needed help. Help from _professionals._

And it just so happens that Nepgear and Uni know professionals.

And so, after much discussion between the two, Nepgear and Uni set off towards the Loweean Basilicom; the place that housed the said professionals.

* * *

"So, you wanna know how to do 'it', huh?" Ram inquired while crossing her arms, looking up at the two older CPU Candidates in front of her. Apparently, Nepgear and Uni had flown all the way from their nation to Lowee _just_ to see Ram and her sister, which had put the pink Candidate in a great mood. Even better, they were asking for advice on how to do 'it', which was a topic that both she and her sister were _very_ well-versed in.

"Y-yeah... w-we need help with... that..." Nepgear stuttered as she stared down at the floor, not wanting to look at anyone in her current flustered state.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Miss Nepgear? What do you want us to help you with?" Rom questioned the Planeptunian CPU Candidate gently, tilting her head to the side.

"Rom? But... I j-just told you two..." Nepgear muttered in confusion, her voice now sounding even less confident than before. Ram initially seemed out of the loop as well, but realization at her sister's plan suddenly made itself known on her face.

"Really? I don't remember that. I just remember you saying you needed help with 'it'. Not very specific, if you ask me." Ram claimed smugly, tilting her head up slightly and grinning. Uni stepped forward.

"Ram, you know _exactly_ what Nepgear was talking about! When she said that we needed help on how to do..." Uni shuddered slightly as the exact words for the _'lewd'_ flashed in her head. "Uh... how to do _it_ , you understood what she meant right away!"

"I did? Well, _I_ don't remember that part. _But_ , I might remember if you give me the exact words." Ram decided in a smug tone.

"Verbally, if possible..." Rom added, closing her eyes and smiling. Nepgear looked over at the two in shock.

"B-but..." The purple CPU Candidate stammered, a faint blush appearing on her face. "I-I can't say it... it's too..." Nepgear couldn't even find the words to describe the _'lewd'_ 's true name.

"But we won't be able to help you if you don't tell us what you're talking about, Miss Nepgear." Rom reminded softly, though it was obvious she was enjoying Nepgear's reaction. The said CPU Candidate, however, wasn't exactly having fun.

"I... I..."

"ALRIGHT, FINE! WE WANT TO KNOW HOW TO _**HOLD HANDS**_!" Uni suddenly shouted at the two Loweean Candidates. Everyone in the room stared at Uni in surprise. "T-there, I-I said it. A-a-are you h-happy now?" The Lastation Candidate's face was almost on fire with how red it was.

"Y-you said it..." Nepgear managed to say, looking at her girlfriend with a intense blush.

Ram grinned and put her small hands on her hips. "There. Was that hard?" Uni glared at the pink CPU Candidate.

"W-whatever." Uni replied in contempt. "A-anyway, now that you know w-what you want to learn from you, will you help us?" Rom looked as if she were thinking about something.

"If I can ask, why do you want to learn to hold hands?" Both Nepgear and Uni winced as the blue Candidate said those words without hesitation. "I want to help you but I'm still curious..." Rom asked the two visitors, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Isn't it obvious!? You two _hold hands_ every day! In public, too! You don't even act embarrassed or ashamed or anything! In fact, you even seem _proud_ of it! How can you do that!? Especially when it's with a _sibling_!?" Uni yelled while pointing at the two handholders in question. Nepgear approached her girlfriend.

"Now, now, Uni." Nepgear attempted to calm the Lastation Candidate, before turning to face Rom. "Anyways, since you want to know why we want your help, I guess I'll tell you. Basically, me and Uni want to get... closer to each other. And we decided that the one way to do that is by... you know, _handholding_." She began to shuffle in place, feeling a bit uncomfortable.. "We tried to do it, but we failed each and every time. So we decided to ask you two for help, since you seemed to be very experienced with it."

"I see... I see..." Ram said, stroking her chin as if she had a beard. "So what should we do to help them, Rom?"

"I think we should teach them the basics first. Like, you know, 'when two people love each other very much...'" Rom suggested, poking her fingers together to represent two people. Uni shook her head.

"No, we already know _how_ to do it. It's just that... well..." Uni trailed off as she tried to find the right words for her explanation. "Whenever we try to do it, we both get really flustered and we end up backing off before we even start." Uni revealed, clutching her left hand with her right.

"Oh, so you're too _scared_ to do it. This may be difficult to fix." Ram stated playfully, before looking over to where her sister was. Suddenly, Rom's face lit up as an idea came to her.

"Oh, I know! How about we show them how to do it ourselves? Blanc says that you'll get better at something if you watch someone better and more experienced do it. I think that's why she always watches those writing tutorial videos on NepTube whenever we aren't around..." Rom proposed.

"Oh, that's a great idea, Rom! A great idea that _we both_ came up with!" Ram agreed, excitement now in her voice. She directed her attention over to Uni and Nepgear, who both still seemed a little bit confused. "Okay, you two. Follow us to our room; we'll show you how to hold hands like a pro in no time!" The two dating CPU Candidates needed a few seconds to process what Ram had just said, but once they did, their reactions were... well...

 **"HUH!?" "W-WHAT!?"**

They involved a lot of screaming.

* * *

"O-o-okay, so what d-do you want us to do now?" Uni asked the two Loweean Candidates as she and Nepgear sat by the edge of a large bed. After Rom and Ram had managed to calm them down enough that they would stop shouting, Nepgear and Uni had followed them to their room as the twins had requested. It was pretty big, with plenty of game consoles and handhelds near the giant TV attached to the wall. There were two beds; one with a pink blanket covering it, and one with a blue blanket, which was the one Nepgear and Uni were currently sitting on.

"Well, if we want to teach you how to hold hands, we need to see how you do it first! So you two can go ahead and get started!" Ram abruptly stated, pointing at the hands of the two dating CPU Candidates. The said couple's eyes widened in shock.

"W-w-w-w-what!?" Nepgear sputtered while frantically waving her hands in front of her. "Y-y-you want us to do it n-n-now!? I-In front of you!?" Rom slowly nodded.

"Uh huh. How can we help if we don't know what the problem is?" Rom asked rhetorically, bobbing up and down on her toes.

"B-b-but we told you why!" Uni retorted with agitation matching Nepgear's.

"There might be other problems with your technique, though..." Rom quipped, seemingly unaffected by Uni's anger.

"There isn't any problem with our technique!"

Ram suddenly crossed her arms and turned away from the Lastation Candidate. "Did you just refuse to do as we say? Oh well, then. I guess me and Rom can go play somewhere or do something else with our time." The pink Candidate quickly glanced at her sister. She then winked at her, signaling Rom at her idea. She too turned away from the Candidates on the bed.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Miss Nepgear and Miss Uni, but me and Ram are gonna do something else. Bye..." Rom added before the twins began to walk away out of the room, leaving Nepgear and Uni stunned at their sudden decision to leave.

"W-wait! Hold up!" Uni yelled hastily after she had snapped out of her stupor. "D-don't leave! Me and Nepgear still need your help!" The two departing Candidates turned back around.

"Huh? But I thought that you weren't going to hold hands for us?" Ram reminded, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. Uni grumbled.

Nepgear stood up from the bed and gave the two Loweean Candidates a small bow. "I-I'm sorry for that, but please! We'll do anything to learn how to do it!" Nepgear then glanced at her girlfriend expectantly.

"Ugh..." Uni groaned, knowing what Nepgear wanted her to do. Nonetheless, she too got up and bowed. "I'm... sorry. We'll do whatever you say."

Both Rom and Ram grinned. "Isn't this great, Rom!?"

"Yeah...!"

Nepgear and Uni sat back down on the bed. "Alright, so you wanted us... to hold hands in front of you..." Uni mumbled, loud enough for everyone around her to hear. Ram nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!" Ram shouted.

Nepgear audibly gulped as she grew more and more nervous. "O-okay, we'll do it. B-but, can you at least turn away? It's already embarrassing enough as it is. I-I don't even want to know how bad it'll be with other people watching."

Rom approached the CPU Candidate. "It'll be okay, Miss Nepgear. We already saw each other naked before..."

"That may be true, but handholding is a lot more... intimate, you know?" Nepgear retorted anxiously, her fingers fidgeting. Ram waved her hand in denial.

"It's fine, Nepgear! Just act like we're playing hide and seek and that me and Rom went to hide! It's easy!" Ram encouraged. Uni and Nepgear sighed.

"Okay, so just act like they aren't there..." Nepgear muttered to herself.

' _Ignore them... Ignore them..._ ' Uni repeated in her head.

"Alright! You two can start now!" Ram announced, waving her hand high in the air as she bounced in place, seemingly unable to hold her excitement at the event that was about to unfold _right_ in front of her.

"Good luck..." Rom squeaked, smiling as she waved at them.

Upon hearing the pink CPU Candidate's signal, the two dating Candidates slowly turned to face each other, their arms at their sides. Blushes were already on the two's faces.

"O-okay, U-Uni... Let's start..." Nepgear told her girlfriend, her anxiousness leaking into her voice.

"R-right." Uni agreed hesitantly.

Nepgear shakily raised her right arm from her side. Seeing that Uni had done the same, she slowly began to stretch her arm out towards the Lastation Candidate's. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as she spread her fingers out slightly.

 _'Alright, Nepgear! You're doing good! Just a little bit more!'_ Nepgear mentally cheered herself on, a small smile appearing on her face.

On the other hand, Uni wasn't doing nearly as well. As her girlfriend's hand approached her's, Uni's heart began to race. And although she was trying to keep her fingers unmoving and pointed towards Nepgear's, her hand started to twitch as nerves got to her.

"Ugh..." Uni moaned, her discomfort growing. The two Candidate's hands were already approaching each other rather slowly, but due to the pressure that she was currently under, it felt like an eternity in Uni's head.

"Gaah! I can't take this!" Presumably in an attempt to get the ordeal over with, Uni, who seemed as if she was not thinking straight, quickly thrusted her hand towards Nepgear's. The said CPU Candidate, who up to that point was steadily approaching Uni, was taken aback by her girlfriend's sudden gesture. However, she was not able to react in time.

Uni's ring finger touched Nepgear's middle finger.

They both yelped out in surprise at the sudden contact. Without even saying another word, they both brought back their arms to their side, letting out sighs of relief they didn't know they were withholding.

"Well, that's another bust..." Nepgear sighed, scratching the back of her head in exasperation. Uni scooted over to her and put both her hands on the bed.

"… It's okay, Nepgear. That one was my fault. You looked like you were doing so good, but I messed up..." Uni comforted her girlfriend, before breaking into a small smile. At that, Nepgear smiled as well.

"Thanks, Un-"

"Well, well, well." A voice suddenly interrupted the moment between the two Candidates. When they turned to face the source, they saw Ram and Rom, the former giving them a thumbs up and the latter giving them a silent applaud.

"Oh yeah, Rom and Ram." Nepgear remembered, before chuckling a bit. "I honestly forgot that you two were here."

"That was great, you two...!" Rom cheered, smiling at Nepgear and Uni.

The latter tilted her head in confusion. "We did good? But we didn't even come close to actually holding hands."

Ram shrugged in indifference. "You did a lot better than most people! Of course, nowhere as good as me and Rom, but still pretty decent!" She grinned.

"… Anyway, you two made us do this because you wanted to see if there were any problems with our... handholding technique. Well, were there?" Nepgear decided to ask after a few moments. Ram put a finger to her lips as she thought.

"Hmm... well, there weren't any major problems that we could see. It looks like the main problem here is Uni, bu-" Ram began to say, before Nepgear suddenly interrupted her.

"No!" Nepgear shouted out, defensively putting her arm in front of Uni. "That was just that one time! Usually, I'm the one that messes up!"

Uni then pushed away the Planeptune Candidate's arm. "That's not true! I mess up too!" She corrected. Rom looked at the two.

"So basically, you two mess up sometimes?" Rom summarized. Nepgear and Uni nodded vigorously.

"Well, that changes some things! If even Uni can do as good as Nepgear, then I'd say your technique is a-okay! It's pretty basic and could use some work, but it'll do fine!" Ram approved happily.

"Really? But what about all of the shaking...? And what if either of us get nervous again...?" Nepgear said timidly. Suddenly, both of the twins ran up to her.

"That's why you came here, silly!" Ram reminded her cheerfully.

"Yeah, we'll help you both, Miss Nepgear and Miss Uni...!" Rom agreed with as much enthusiasm as her sister. Nepgear and Uni couldn't help but smile and the twin's display.

"Okay, so what's next?" Nepgear wondered. "Do you... want us to hold hands, again?" Ram and Rom thought about this for a second, before they looked at each other, seemingly having come to the same decision.

"What's next is... me and Rom are gonna show you how to _properly_ hold hands!" Ram exclaimed excitedly. Rom nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... this is the best way for you to see what you're doing wrong...!" Rom added. Nepgear and Uni looked stunned for a moment.

"Show us? As in you do it... right in front of us?" Nepgear asked the two twins hesitantly. Ram crossed her arms.

"Well, yeah! At least we're not making you do it this time! You should be happy!" Ram retorted curtly, her face dropping into a small scowl. Uni began to rub hands together slightly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah, bu-"

"Less talking, more handholding! Just watch us!" Ram cut the Lastation Candidate off from speaking further, before she turned to her sister. "Alright, Rom, are you ready?" Her tone was rhetorical; after all, the answer was obvious.

"Of course, Ram...!" Rom replied with passion.

With no hesitation whatsoever, both twins raised their arms up from their sides. Afterwards, they began to approach the other's open hand, fingers completely unmoving.

Nepgear and Uni could only look on in awe. "I knew they held hands all the time..." Nepgear muttered under her breath.

"But this is something else entirely..." Uni said, reading Nepgear's thoughts.

The two were now mere centimeters away from each other. And yet, there was still not a single hint of nervousness visible. The only thing that could make it seem as though they were anxious was the soft blushes on their face, but even that was rather subdued. Suddenly, though, Ram balled her previously open hand into a fist. Not completely closed, but enough to halt any attempt of Rom holding her hand.

Uni leaned forward from her position on the bed. "Huh? What is she doing!? How will they hold hands now!?" Nepgear looked at her girlfriend, confused at her sudden interest in the action in front of her, but said nothing.

Oddly enough, however, Rom didn't seem to say anything about her sister's sudden action. In fact, the only thing she did was hasten her approach to Ram's hand, though unlike Uni, despite her pace becoming faster, Rom was still in full control. And then, it happened.

Rom's hand came in full contact with Ram's fist.

However, with Ram's hand closed, there was no way to continue.

And so, the handholding of Rom and Ram came to a close...

Or did it...?

Rom slightly lowered her hand so that the top of finger met the base of Ram's hand. And then, in a bold action unfitting of the blue-clad child, Rom quickly pushed her fingers into Ram's grasp, tickling the latter slightly. As she did so, Ram opened up her hand, allowing Rom's fingers to rest on Ram's palm.

Nepgear gasped in shock. "W-what!?"

"D-did they plan that out in advance or something!?" Uni cried out, just as surprised if not more so than Nepgear. It wasn't exactly helping that they were starting to feel a bit dizzy... and hot...

That wasn't even the end, however. Ram slowly slid down her hand, both of them enjoying the feeling of their sibling's skin rubbing against their's. As Ram did so, Rom opened up her fingers, the pink clad CPU Candidate doing the same. And in a single, fluid motion, their fingers interlocked. They then gripped onto each other firmly.

They had held hands.

Both Rom and Ram turned towards their audience of two, still holding hands, with their eyes closed in pure bliss. "So, how was that! Didja learn something from us?!" Ram stated happily.

"Yeah... did you, Miss Nepgear and Miss Uni?" Rom agreed with her sister. However, the two twins didn't receive an answer from Nepgear nor Uni, which confused them. Honestly, they were expecting any kind of reply; applaud, stuttering, anything. But, they were at least expecting an _audible_ reply. Wanting to know if something was wrong, they both opened their eyes...

Only to see Nepgear and Uni fainted on the bed with intense blushes on their face.

Both Rom and Ram walked up to the bed and crawled onto it to observe the two dating Candidates. "… They aren't awake..." Rom muttered.

Ram gave her a thumbs-up, grinning all the while. "It'll be fine! We can continue with the lesson as soon as they wake up!" Rom nodded slowly, smiling as well.

"Okay..."

"…"

"…"

"Uh, Ram... Do you wanna hold hands until Miss Nepgear and Uni wake up...?"

"Heck yeah, Rom!"

"Yay...!"


End file.
